


Whispers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, War of the Ring, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The river Anduin bears tidings of Boromir's death to Minas Tirith.<br/>This is based on my favourite of Tolkien's poems, the 'Lament for Boromir'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_(based on the 'Lament for Boromir' by J.R.R. Tolkien)_

‘Through woods and fields without a rest your rushing waters flow,  
Through sunlit dales you find your way beneath the mountains‘ snow.  
What tidings bear your waters here, o Anduin the Great?  
What news you carry of my Lord? What whispers of his fate?‘

‘Sad is the news I bring to you from ancient Amon Hen  
For Boromir I bore away upon my shoulders then.  
I bring to you his dying words, the warmth of his last breath,  
He stumbled but he still stood tall and died a hero‘s death.‘

‘O Boromir! I stand and mourn beneath the weeping skies  
While Anduin does mirror still the light within your eyes.‘


End file.
